


Welcome to the Madness

by phichithamsters



Series: The Art of Persistence [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Finished!, M/M, Post-Welcome to the Madness, Protective Otabek Altin, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), and also some witty banter, but also some fluff, can't believe that's a tag but he is protective, he was a skater boy, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters
Summary: It's the night of the Grand Prix Final Medal Ceremony, and Yuuri Katsuki's dreamy exhibition skate has stolen the hearts of many. Yuri Plisetsky, the newest Grand Prix Champion, is not one of them. After watching his longtime rival execute such a ~flawless~ surprise, however, he decides to make a last-minute change to his routine. And who better to help him out than his new BFF, Otabek Altin?





	1. Grand Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Yuri!!! On Ice characters, but if you know how I could go about that, I'm all ears.
> 
> I wrote this after watching Yuri's exhibition skate, Welcome to the Madness, but before reading the YOI mini-manga about the events leading up to the exhibition performance. Please forgive the discrepancies :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek flipped his hair, his gaze landing on Yuri as he skated over. Yuri stopped in front of Otabek, ripping off his sunglasses and pitching them into a group of screaming fans. For a split second, the two boys stared at each other, expressionless. Then, Yuri threw out his hand, reaching towards Otabek.
> 
> \--
> 
> Yuri asks Otabek a favor.

        The crowd was buzzing as they skated onto the ice. Next to him, Otabek could almost feel the electricity radiating off of Yuri’s skin. Otabek took his place on the wall and heard the swipe of the ice as the newest Grand Prix champion slid into the center of the rink. Otabek smirked at the sound of the whispering spectators around him. _They don’t know what’s coming._

Suddenly, two spotlights revealed Yuri Plisetsky, head bowed in the middle of the ice. The opening notes of a rock song pulsed loudly and as the first notes hit the air, Yuri switched into high gear. Flipping his hair rhythmically to the music, he tipped his sunglasses and peered out from over them with a menacing look. From the shadows, Otabek could hear the excited whispers of the crowd and the squeals of delight when Yuri revealed he was wearing a dark, smoky eye under the tinted ray bans. Yuri’s silky hair was pulled into a half-up bun, removing all but a few strands from his slim face. Even with his small frame, Yuri looked anything but delicate in his costume. He had chosen to wear the outfit that he and Otabek had picked out together, the same one he wore the night before to surprise Otabek in the club.

His outfit consisted of black leather pants and a thin, cut-up tank-top with a glittery X in the center, revealing his sharp collarbones and slender neck. On top of his shirt, Yuri had chosen a purple blazer adorned with a sparkling black trim, and his hands were clad in black fingerless gloves. To top it all off, a golden chain with a cross hung from his neck, and a pair of reflective sunglasses hid his eyes. Otabek took all of this in from the sidelines, thinking to himself.

        _They aren’t even looking at me,_ Otabek noticed, not taking his eyes off Yuri. The spotlights were locked on the young skater, so Otabek was still hidden by shadow. _Good._

        Yuri popped his collar and then slowly pulled his blazer down, revealing his wiry back through his ribbed tank top. Flipping his hair once more, he continued to slide off his blazer as he glanced over his shoulder, making direct eye contact with Otabek waiting on the sidelines. Through his reflective sunglasses, Otabek could feel Yuri’s piercing gaze; Otabek raised his chin slightly and stared back stoically in response. Yuri then turned around with a flourish, shouldering his blazer once more and skating away.

        If the audience wasn’t fired up before, they were on their toes now. Yuri rocketed around the rink with a power and intensity many of them had never experienced. Gone was the Russian Fairy that had stolen their hearts the day before— this Yuri was new, dangerous, sexy: exactly what he wanted. Yuri’s arms were spread open to catch the lights, the cheering crowd, the electric music. He had the audience in the palm of his hand. He thrust his hands down and tilted his chin up, sunglasses flashing in the light. Satisfied at the reaction from the crowd, he wound up for his first jump.

        _He landed his first quad perfectly,_ Otabek thought, impressed. For a program that had been choreographed the night before, the height he managed to get on the jump was breathtaking.

Arms dancing, Yuri skated into a spread eagle and then surged into a stunning quadruple salchow, landing with his left leg powerfully gracefully behind him. The crowd went wild as he spun around, crossing his skates in a complex pattern beneath him. He raced around the rink, his tank top flying wildly to reveal his sharp hip bones and defined abdomen, sculpted from years on the ice. Yuri tightened his core and leapt into a toe touch that defied gravity. Stepping out of it, he spun around to face the side of the rink.

        The spotlight suddenly revealed Otabek, who turned away at the bright lights. Their reddish hue made his leather jacket shine as he nonchalantly leaned against the wall.

        _I guess it’s my turn._

        Otabek flipped his hair, his gaze landing on Yuri as he skated over. Yuri stopped in front of Otabek, ripping off his sunglasses and pitching them into a group of screaming fans. For a split second, the two boys stared at each other, expressionless. Then, Yuri threw out his hand, reaching towards Otabek.

\--

        “So… you want me to take off your gloves?”

        “No, jesus, not just take off my gloves. You’re also going to be there,” Yuri groaned in frustration, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was 1:00am, the night after the Grand Prix finals, and Yuri and Otabek were walking down a street in downtown Barcelona.

        “And what, be your eye candy?” Otabek teased, raising one eyebrow almost imperceptibly. Yuri caught it.

        “Fuck. I don’t know. It’s just… that Yuri goddamn Katsuki got Victor to perform with him in his exhibition, and I _know_ I’m better than those two,” Yuri growled, clenching his fists. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Otabek stopped too, watching Yuuri.

        “I want to have desire too. I want to exude sex, or whatever the fuck Christophe does. I can do Eros better than Katsudon ever could. I don’t just want to be the ballet dancer I always am, because I can do anything that the others can, and I can do it better,” Yuri spit, steely-eyed.

        “I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Otabek said softly, still watching him. Yuri sighed and dropped his hands.

        “I know…” he said, deflated. “I just— I want to make an impression on people. I want them to never forget the name Yuri Plisetsky.”

        “Don’t you think that breaking a world record and winning the Grand Prix Final in your senior debut is memorable?” Otabek asked, smirking. Yuri rolled his eyes.

        “Fine. Yes, I’m impressive,” Yuri scuffed the ground, looking down. “But I want to be more, because I can do more than agape, I know I can. I want to be dangerous… I want to be a tiger!” Yuri shouted, pointing emphatically towards his shirt.

        “And you want my help,” Otabek stated matter-of-factly, gazing into Yuri’s eyes. Yuri blinked and looked away, breaking eye contact.

        “When I heard you playing at the club tonight, I couldn’t help myself but follow,” he began. “I know I’m young, and I know I’m not allowed into nightclubs, but that song you were playing… I want to skate to _that._ Imagine how powerful I would be.”

        Otabek paused, taking a deep breath before answering.

        “Of course I’ll help you, even if it means sitting on the sidelines like your devoted puppy,” he said gently, turning up the corner of his mouth. Yuri blushed.

        “I was also wondering… if you could help me choreograph it,” he trailed off, looking at his shoes. This took Otabek by surprise.

        “You don’t have this program finished?” He asked incredulously, turning to face Yuri. “You told me your whole concept for the program. I thought you had it finished months ago like the rest of your routines. Yuri, the exhibition is tomorrow…”

        “I’m not an idiot,” Yuri scoffed at him, turning away. “I had a program planned that Lilia created. But when I saw Katsudon’s exhibition tonight, I knew mine wasn’t good enough. I’m still the champion and I need to show the world that.”

        “Well,” Otabek sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess we better start soon, then, before the sun comes up.”

        “It’s not that late,” Yuri laughed, already walking towards the stadium. Otabek watched him thoughtfully for a moment, before tucking his scarf into his leather jacket and following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting things happen next chapter. Hold my gloves.


	2. This Time, with Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The music ended abruptly and the air crackled with electricity. Both boys were frozen, Otabek still holding Yuri’s wrist tightly. Yuri was panting slightly and staring at Otabek. Neither moved for what felt like minutes.
> 
> \--
> 
> Otabek figures out what, exactly, he'll be doing in Yuri's exhibition skate.

        Yuri stood panting in the middle of the rink, his hands on his knees.

        “Again?” Otabek asked, hovering over the play button on the remote in his hand. Yuri took a deep breath, stood up sharply, and then nodded firmly. Otabek gave him a nod and then restarted the music.

        The electric guitar flooded the empty stadium as Yuri took off. Yuri had chosen “Welcome to the Madness” as his new exhibition song, a fiery rock song with a fast-paced melody, deep base, and heavy drums. Otabek was surprised when he first heard that Yuri wanted to use that song in particular, but it quickly turned into curiosity as Yuri animatedly explained the concept of his program. The pair had walked back to the stadium and asked the late-night security guard to use the rink for practice. Annoyed as she was, she didn’t want to be disturbed any further, so she waved them through with a disinterested yawn. It was 2:15am by the time they both had changed into comfortable clothes for practice.

        Otabek watched Yuri skate, admiring his form, talent, and body. Yuri was wearing the fitted black short-sleeve shirt and tights he usually wore when practicing, and Otabek had changed into a pair of sweatpants while still wearing his leather jacket and t-shirt from the club.

        Watching Yuri skate was... magical? Captivating? Beautiful? Otabek didn’t know the right word. He had been watching the young skater since they were juniors, and the passion that Yuri skated with, the determination… it was something else to behold. While Otabek knew he couldn’t keep up with Yuri, he didn’t mind it so much; he was content to watch him glide around the rink, blond hair flying.

        Otabek allowed himself to stare for a few more moments before skating out onto the rink for his “appearance.” Yuri leapt into a toe touch in the middle of the rink, and then raced over to stop in front of Otabek, who stood on the very edge of the ice, leaning against the wall. He pretended to throw his sunglasses into a crowd and then pose triumphantly, which made Otabek crack a smile.

        “So now what?” Otabek yelled over the music.

        “WHAT?” Yuri shouted, squinting and skating closer to Otabek until the tips of their skates were touching.

        “I said, now what?” Otabek repeated loudly.

        “Oh,” Yuri scrunched his eyebrows. “I guess, now you would take off my gloves,” he responded, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers, which were clad in black biker’s gloves.

        Otabek paused for a moment, then held up Yuri’s right hand and removed his glove gently.

        “Like that?” he asked, shrugging.

        “Idiot,” Yuri rolled his eyes. “C’mon Otabek, listen to the music. Are you going to gingerly take off my gloves like I’m some fucking princess? I know you are more badass than that. You ride a fucking _motorcycle,_ ” Yuri challenged. Otabek raised one eyebrow.

        The guitar swelled in the background. Otabek roughly grabbed Yuri’s wrist, bringing the blonde boy’s hand up to his face. Yuri was caught off guard and stumbled forward, placing his other hand on the wall behind Otabek. Yuri raised his eyes to meet Otabek’s, blushing slightly.

        “Like this?” Otabek asked, just loud enough for Yuri to hear over the music. Yuri gulped, but continued to stare as Otabek opened his mouth ever so slightly, bringing his lips to the inside of Yuri’s hand.

        The guitar shrieked over the speakers. Yuri watched, rapt and out of breath. He inhaled sharply as Otabek grabbed the glove and, with his teeth, ripped it off of his fingers. With his other hand, Otabek removed the glove from his mouth and tossed it over the railing, all the while staring deeply into Yuri’s eyes.

        The music ended abruptly and the air crackled with electricity. Both boys were frozen, Otabek still holding Yuri’s wrist tightly. Yuri was panting slightly and staring at Otabek. Neither moved for what felt like minutes.

        Slowly, Otabek raised Yuri’s hand to his mouth again, releasing some tension of Yuri’s wrist. He placed Yuri’s index and middle fingers on his mouth, carefully running then over his lips. Still looking into Yuri’s eyes, Otabek placed Yuri’s middle finger into his mouth and gently bit it. Yuri was frozen in place, a red hue creeping onto his ears. With Yuri’s finger still in his teeth, Otabek gently ran his tongue over it. Yuri let out a soft moan and closed his eyes.

        When he opened his eyes again, Yuri noticed Otabek had one eyebrow raised slightly, as if to ask, “Are you okay with this?”

        Yuri exhaled sharply and locked eyes with Otabek. Otabek knew that icy stare: it was a determined stare, it was a challenge, and it said everything Yuri needed to say.

        Otabek released Yuri’s hand and flung it down, catching the young skater off guard. In the same motion, Otabek grabbed Yuri’s small waist and pulled him against his hips so Yuri’s legs were between his, and he was pressed against the wall. The pair stared at each other for a moment. Yuri reached up slowly, searching Otabek’s face, and put both hands on the back of his neck. Breathing slowly, he trailed his fingers up the back of Otabek’s neck and into the shock of messy, black hair at the top of his head. He ran his hand through it, marveling at how soft it felt.

        Inside, Otabek was melting. He wanted to collapse at the touch of Yuri’s fingers on his neck, behind his ears, in his hair. He raised his hand and brushed a strand of Yuri’s hair out of his face. Yuri’s stony exterior had faded, and his icy blue eyes appeared to be almost teal. He could feel Otabek’s arm around his waist, strong and secure. The air around them buzzed, and Yuri could feel Otabek’s exhales on his cheek. When Otabek touched his hair, Yuri looked back into his eyes, asking for confirmation, asking for permission.

        Otabek’s grip around Yuri’s waist tightened, and he brushed his hand across Yuri’s cheek and gliding over his lips, stopping under his chin. Yuri breathed softly, still holding Otabek’s gaze. Otabek tipped up Yuri’s chin and leaned in slowly, shutting his eyes to the young skater, who did the same. Otabek’s lips brushed against Yuri’s, so gently that Otabek could still feel Yuri exhale.

        Then, suddenly, Yuri threw his arms around Otabek’s neck and pressed his lips fiercely against Otabek’s. Taken by surprise, Otabek caught himself on the wall, but the instant he knew he was steady, he grabbed Yuri’s back and waist and pulled him into the kiss more deeply. Otabek opened his mouth and flicked his tongue across Yuri’s teeth. Yuri’s mouth opened as the pair inhaled, then exhaled together as Otabek’s tongue began to explore the inside of Yuri’s mouth.

        Yuri brought his hands behind Otabek’s head and grabbed his hair, more forcefully this time, causing Otabek to gasp slightly and tilt his head backwards. Seizing the opportunity, Yuri bit down gently on Otabek’s bottom lip, which elicited a low moan from Otabek. Otabek ran his hands up the sides of Yuri’s waist, lifting up the hem of his t-shirt. He trailed his fingers up Yuri’s side, leaving goosebumps behind them. Yuri shuddered with pleasure.

        Otabek brought his hands up to Yuri’s face, and held his face in his hands as they continued to kiss. Otabek gently tilted Yuri’s chin upwards again and began to kiss his cheek and down to his jaw. Yuri lifted his head in approval, inhaling sharply as Otabek’s warm lips met his neck. Otabek was kissing one spot right beneath Yuri’s jaw, and Yuri gasped as he felt Otabek begin to bite the soft skin on his neck…

        Yuri pulled away quickly, his arms still around Otabek, and his face turning a bright red. Surprise flashed across Otabek’s face, then guilt, then embarrassment as he blushed and looked towards the floor.

        "Yuri…” he started, covering his mouth with his hand. Yuri jumped backwards, almost slipping on the ice.

        “No, Otabek… ah… no! Sorry… I didn’t mean to pull away I-- ah…” Yuri sputtered, trying to regain his footing. Otabek looked up and dropped his hands.

        “Yuri,” he repeated, his eyes blank. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. I should go,” Otabek turned and began to walk off of the ice.

        “WAIT, god dammit!” Yuri shouted, clenching his fists. Otabek froze and turned to face Yuri, who was staring at him intensely. Yuri took a deep breath, and then took a step towards Otabek. He took Otabek’s hands, his expression softening.

        “No. You didn’t make a mistake. That was me. I, uh…” Yuri looked away sheepishly, placing his fingers on his neck where Otabek’s lips had been a few moments before.

        “I, um… didn’t want you to leave a mark. Just for the exhibition tomorrow, you know?” Yuri blushed profusely and looked back up at Otabek, who breathed a sigh of relief and covered his face. Yuri heard Otabek chuckle from behind his hands.

        “Of course. I’m such an idiot,” Otabek laughed with relief. It was a low, gentle chuckle that Yuri had never heard before, and it made his face go warm. He smiled warmly down at Yuri and reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Yuri’s ear. His fingers lingered on Yuri’s neck for a moment before dropping gently to his waist.

        “I’ll be more gentle next time,” Otabek whispered. Pausing, he suddenly realized what he had said and he froze, his hands hovering above Yuri’s waist.

        Yuri tipped his chin upwards to meet Otabek’s eyes and smiled wickedly.

        “I hope there is a next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we return back to the exhibition performance. Will Yuri have to cover up a hickey with makeup? Will Otabek take off his gloves as well? Can the two of them keep it in their pants?
> 
> Writing these two characters is so fun. Please let me know what you think!


	3. On and Off the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment ago, it had been Yuri on the ice, all alone, millions of people watching him skate. Now, it was just Otabek who had the privilege of beholding Yuri: his delicate blond hair, his tight leather pants, his cut-up tank top that exposed so much of his ribs and back, his smoky eyeshadow, his piercing blue eyes…
> 
> \--
> 
> Yuri exhibition skate gives him confidence.

        Otabek held out his hand, his fingers curled in the shape of a gun. Narrowing his eyes, Otabek flicked his wrist to “shoot” Yuri, the final act of his exhibition skate. Yuri teetered on his skates dramatically before dropping to his knees and then falling onto his back, one hand still grasping into the air. His blonde hair fell onto his face, and he closed his eyes and dropped his arm to conclude the epic performance.

        The audience went wild. Otabek listened to their cheers, clenching his teeth as he tried to repress the intense desire he was feeling. Yuri got up from the ice, taking two swift bows before skating quickly off of the ice, right past where Otabek stood. As he passed, he made eye contact with Otabek, narrowing his eyes and mouthing the words “locker room” almost imperceptibly. He took out his hair tie and flung it onto the ice, his blonde hair falling over his face as he walked away.

        Otabek took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair before he stepped off the ice. He quickly removed his skates and shoved his feet into a pair of combat boots, not even bothering to tie the laces. He walked through the tunnel and out into the hall, listening to the audience still buzzing from Yuri’s performance. Just as Otabek slipped outside, the lights turned back on and the announcer began to conclude the show.

        Otabek walked quickly through the hall, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He didn’t know what Yuri was planning, but his mind was racing in anticipation. He tried to keep his cool as he nearly ran down the many flights of stairs to the locker room, taking the steps two at a time. The noise of the crowd faded into the background until all Otabek could hear was the sound of his shoes echoing in the stairwell.

        When he finally rounded the corner to the men’s locker room, he saw Yuri standing in the open doorway, half hidden by shadows. Otabek noticed that the room’s motion-sensor lights were off, which meant that no one had used that been in or out hours.

        “Yuri, your performance was incredible…” Otabek started, but then was cut off by Yuri turning away and walking into the locker room, the lights switching on behind him. Otabek was surprised at first, but then he smirked.

 _Looks like his performance got to his head,_ Otabek thought with a smile, turning to follow Yuri.

        The pair walked silently into the locker room. Only skaters were permitted entry to the locker room, and since the two were the only performers for the day, Yuri had chosen this spot to ensure that they would not be interrupted. Once out of sight from the crowds, Yuri reached out to grab Otabek’s hand, looking straight ahead. Yuri spotted a row of stalls, so he turned sharply into one of them, pulling Otabek behind him.

        Locking the door, Yuri looked up to meet Otabek’s gaze. It was cramped in the stall, so the two of them were inches apart. Otabek was expressionless, but a slight blush had crept across his nose. Nonetheless, he was staring at Yuri, rapt, as if to take it all in. A moment ago, it had been Yuri on the ice, all alone, millions of people watching him skate. Now, it was just Otabek who had the privilege of beholding Yuri: his delicate blond hair, his tight leather pants, his cut-up tank top that exposed so much of his ribs and back, his smoky eyeshadow, his piercing blue eyes…

        It was too much for Otabek to simply stare at. He needed Yuri, and he needed him now. Steadying himself against the wall behind Yuri, he roughly pushed Yuri up against stall and kissed him passionately. Yuri, sensing Otabek’s urgency, grabbed Otabek’s leather jacket and pulled him closer to him. Yuri opened his mouth first this time, shoving his tongue deep into Otabek’s mouth while he ran one hand through Otabek’s hair. In turn, Otabek’s hands moved from the wall to cup Yuri’s face, pushing away some of the stray hairs that had fallen into Yuri’s eyes.

        Yuri felt Otabek’s warm hands on his cheeks and he desperately wanted Otabek closer. He wrapped his leg around Otabek and pulled him closer to his hips. Otabek groaned as he felt the much-needed friction on the growing bulge in his jeans. Yuri gasped softly when he felt it, and suddenly, he had a dangerous idea.

        Yuri bit Otabek’s bottom lip roughly and pulled, causing Otabek to moan and tilt his head backwards. Seizing the opportunity, Yuri moved his lips down to Otabek’s neck and trailed kisses along his jaw. Yuri reached his hands up to remove Otabek’s leather jacket, which was hot, but frankly getting in the way. Once it dropped to the floor beneath them, Yuri tugged the neckline of Otabek’s shirt to the side and began to kiss his collarbone. Otabek gritted his teeth and reached both hands to tangle in Yuri’s soft, blond hair.

        Yuri swept his tongue over Otabek’s collarbone, which made Otabek bite his lip and elicit a low moan. While continuing to suck on Otabek’s exposed skin, Yuri slowly reached down one of his hands to Otabek’s waist, and then grabbed the front of his jeans. Otabek gasped.

        “Yuri, wait…” he moaned, quietly. Yuri brought his lips back up to meet Otabek’s, kissing him fiercely. Yuri then slipped one hand under Otabek’s waistline, the other undoing the button on the front of his jeans.

        “Yuri,” Otabek said in between kisses, removing his hands from Yuri’s hair. Yuri had just started to unzip his jeans when Otabek stepped back, pushing Yuri away from him gently but abruptly.

        “Yuri, stop,” Otabek growled. “You’re not listening to me.”

        “Stop? I thought this is what you wanted.” Yuri looked confused and hurt. Otabek ran both his hands through his hair, looking agonized.

        “Yes. God yes,” Otabek sighed. “But no. I can’t, Yuri. Kissing you is nice, but we can’t do anything more than that. We can’t do this,” he said, gesturing to his erection, visible through his dark jeans.

        “Why not?” Yuri he asked, annoyed.

        “Because you’re a child, Yuri! You’re 15. It wouldn’t be right,” Otabek placed one hand on Yuri’s shoulder to comfort him. Yuri shook it off angrily.

        “So what? You’re only 19! I’m about to turn 16 in three months, so there is only, like, a three year difference between us,” Yuri snapped, looking Otabek dead in the eyes. Yuri looked away angrily.

        “And you know I hate being called a child,” he spat. Otabek sighed again.

        “Yuri, you can tell how much I want you, I just… I don’t want to mess this up. I don’t want to ruin you, or something,” he said, placing his hand on Yuri’s shoulder again. Yuri laughed bitterly but didn’t remove Otabek’s hand.

        “Ruin me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean,” he asked, still looking away.

        “I don’t want you to regret this, or regret me for making you do this,” Otabek said softly, sadness dancing behind his eyes. Yuri scoffed.

        “Otabek, how could I regret this?” Yuri finally looked up. He placed his hand gently on Otabek’s cheek. “You became my closest friend so quickly, and then it turned into something better. I want this, Otabek. You’re not forcing me to do anything,” Yuri paused. Otabek turned his head to kiss Yuri’s hand on his face, saying nothing.

        “I want you,” Yuri said in a low voice. “And I’ll prove to you that I’m not a child.”

        Otabek searched Yuri’s eyes. He looked determined, as if there was a fire burning behind his blue eyes—oh god, he wanted him too. Otabek relented.

        “Alright. Show me.”

        Yuri grinned wickedly and threw his arms around Otabek’s neck, just like the night before. The two crashed into each other, breathing deeply as their hands went back to exploring each other’s bodies. Yuri pressed his hips forward to grind against Otabek’s erection, and Otabek exhaled sharply in approval. He roughly tugged the sides of Yuri’s shirt to bring him closer, but then he heard a pop and his eyes widened. Yuri lifted his arms slightly to reveal that Otabek had ripped open one of the holes in Yuri’s tank top, so there was now a much larger rip that extended almost to the glittering “X” on the front.

        Both boys froze for a second, but Yuri swiftly pulled off his top and threw it over the stall door.

        “Whatever,” he shrugged. “I didn’t need it anymore anyways.”

        Yuri smirked and kissed Otabek again. He threaded his arms under Otabek’s shirt and pulled it off of him as well, tossing it over the stall door next to his. He got up on his toes, his hot breath on Otabek’s ear.

        “Now we match,” he murmured, running his hands down Otabek’s chest. Otabek shut his eyes, Yuri’s fingers leaving goosebumps as they ran across his warm skin. Yuri marveled at Otabek’s abs for a moment, tracing the defined muscles that curved across his stomach and down to form a tantalizing V-shape which dipped down, just below his jeans. Yuri bit his lip and looked back up at Otabek, whose face was flushed.

        Kissing his lips gently, Yuri began to trail kisses down Otabek’s neck, then his chest, then down to his abs, where his tongue danced playfully across Otabek’s skin. Otabek was breathing heavily, and he kept one hand tangled in Yuri’s hair while the other grabbed the stall door for support.

        Yuri sat back on his knees, grabbing Otabek’s back and kissing his waist. When he arrived at the top of his jeans, Yuri bit down playfully and began to unzip Otabek’s jeans. Otabek moaned quietly as Yuri’s fingers brushed over his dick, which was straining against his clothing. Otabek helped Yuri pull down his pants, and Yuri smirked as he watched the pained expression on Otabek’s face. Pained _and_ helpless, Yuri noticed. Just where he wanted him.

        Yuri grabbed the elastic at the top of Otabek’s briefs and slid them off of him, watching his stiff dick struggle against the fabric. Yuri reached down with one hand to readjust the erection that had become quite uncomfortable in his tight leather pants. Looking up into Otabek’s eyes, Yuri spit into hand and grasped Otabek’s hard dick.

        “Yuri…” Otabek moaned, his breath catching in his throat.

        Yuri began to stroke the shaft of Otabek’s dick slowly and rhythmically, taking pleasure in the gasps coming from Otabek. Steeling his nerves, Yuri licked his lips and then took Otabek into his mouth. He began to suck slowly, moving his mouth up and down Otabek’s dick and using his tongue to flick the tip seductively. Even though he was not entirely sure if his technique was correct, Otabek seemed to be enjoying himself. His jaw was clenched and he threw his head back, knocking it against the wall. He had one hand over his mouth, trying to contain the gasps and moans he so desperately wanted to scream, and with the other he grabbed the back of Yuri’s head and gently guided his head up and down. Yuri continued to suck, adding his hand on the base of Otabek’s dick, slowly massaging up and down with the motion of his mouth.

        “Oh god…” Otabek whispered in a strained voice. “Yuri, please… don’t stop…” he groaned.

        Yuri removed his mouth for a moment, still stroking Otabek’s dick with his hand. He looked up at Otabek and made eye contact again as he licked his lips and slowly lowered his mouth back into position. He began to go faster, moving his head up and down more quickly while still maintaining eye contact with Otabek.

        That was all Otabek needed to literally send him over the edge. He couldn’t keep it together anymore. Otabek thrust his hips forward and gripped Yuri’s hair tightly, letting out a broken groan as he came into Yuri’s mouth.

        Yuri pulled away abruptly, cum dripping out of his mouth and onto his chest. Even still, he looked satisfied for having reduced the stoic Otabek into a blushing, breathless mess.

        Otabek smiled blissfully for a moment, and then pulled Yuri off of his knees, wiping his mouth before kissing him. Yuri pulled away, making a face.

        “What’s wrong?” Otabek asked, concerned as he tucked a strand of hair out of Yuri’s face. Yuri scrunched his nose.

        “It tastes… kinda bad,” he said, and then realizing what came out of his mouth, began to blush profusely. Otabek chuckled, which made Yuri’s heart swell. It was rare to see Otabek smile, not to mention laugh, so this was a special moment... even if it was at his expense. Otabek reached behind Yuri and grabbed some toilet paper.

        “Would you like to clean yourself up?” He asked, offering the tissue. Yuri snatched it, and stuck his tongue out playfully. This made Otabek grin again.

        As he reached down to clean himself off, he bumped into Yuri’s elbow, so Yuri yanked back his arm in surprise, smacking the stall door. The two boys were suddenly aware of how cramped their space was.

        “I guess we should get out of here, huh?” Otabek asked sheepishly.

        “Duh,” Yuri rolled his eyes. “But what are we going to do about my shirt?”

        Otabek pursed his lips, thinking for a moment, but then he shrugged.

        “Whatever. I doubt anyone we will run into anyone important. In the meantime, you can borrow my jacket,” Otabek said, opening the stall door and stepping out. He zipped up his jeans and then grabbed his leather jacket from the floor. Yuri slipped on his tank top and walked out of the stall, his face still flushed. It grew a deeper red when Otabek reached around him to place his leather jacket on Yuri’s exposed shoulders.

        “It looks good on you,” Otabek smirked, pulling Yuri in for a kiss.

\--

        The two boys walked out of the bathroom, talking idly about the upcoming banquet.

        “I hope Katsudon doesn’t get drunk again and challenge me to another dance off…” Yuri trailed off, half-joking, half-serious (and a little worried).

        “You’ll just have to kick his ass again,” Otabek replied, matter-of-factly.

        “Of course I’ll kick his ass,” Yuri replied quickly, brushing off Otabek’s comment, even though it made his heart skip a beat. They continued to walk along the corridor outside of the locker room, both of them headed for the exit that lead back to the hotel. Suddenly, they heard an excited gasp from an adjoining hallway.

        “Look! It’s Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin!” an excited voice shouted, and moments later the two boys were surrounded by reporters all clamoring for their attention.

        “Yuri! Can you tell us more about that electrifying performance today?”

        “Yuri, why did you choose to have Otabek Altin join you on the ice?”

        “How long have you two been planning this surprise?”

        “Otabek, do you have anything to say to everyone watching at home in Kazakhstan?”

        “Yuri, over here! How does it feel to be the youngest person to win the Grand Prix Final in men’s figure skating?”

        The two boys were herded against the wall by the swarm of reporters. Yuri looked at Otabek, eyes wide and blushing furiously as if the two had just been caught in their bathroom stall. Otabek, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the crowd.

        “I would like to thank the people of Kazakhstan for supporting me this season,” Otabek answered cooly, the reporters falling silent and nodding as they scratched his answer on their notepads.

        “Yuri, do you have anything to say to the people of Russia?” a female reporter asked, holding the mic out to Yuri.

        “Um.. thanks- thank you-- too, I guess,” Yuri stuttered, still flustered. He looked down at the ground, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck and muttering something Moscow and his grandfather. As Yuri lifted his arm, the leather jacket shifted to reveal his tank top with its large and obvious hole in the front.

        “Yuri, what happened to your shirt?” Another inquisitive reporter asked as cameras flashed. Startled, Yuri crossed his arms hastily to hide the tear and began sputtering out excuses.

        “It was-- when I was- after I left-- and it got-- it ripped.. Right after-- and on the ice--”

        “Yuri was going to the bathroom after his routine and got his tank top snagged in a locker in the locker room,” Otabek interrupted. “I helped him get unstuck, but his tank top was ripped in the process. I lent him my jacket so he could grab a change of clothes from the hotel.” Otabek said flatly.

        Yuri opened his mouth indignantly to snap at Otabek for insulting him, but he closed it again, sulking but silently thanking Otabek for the smooth cover.

        Otabek took another question from a reporter and Yuri slunk against the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible by slumping his shoulders and letting his hair fall in front of his face. He was mad at himself for losing his composure so easily and stuttering through the reporters' questions.

 _Dumbass,_ he thought to himself, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes with a huff. _Why couldn’t you just play it cool, like Otabek? You’re blushing like a fucking schoolgirl. Get it together,_ he scolded himself silently.

        Yuri looked up at Otabek out of the corner of his eye, trying not to draw any attention to himself. Otabek stood tall, his face expressionless, and he looked softer than he usually did, Yuri noticed. He suspected this was due to the fact that he had lent Yuri his signature leather jacket and was only wearing a plain grey t-shirt tucked into the front of his jeans. On top of that, his hair was slightly ruffled on top as if he had just taken off his motorcycle helmet. It had been gelled back for the performance earlier, but after those escapades in the bathroom stall… well, Yuri knew that was his doing too. Yuri’s gaze returned to his shoes, a warm feeling blossoming in his stomach from looking at Otabek. He held back a smile; it was a feeling he could get used to.

        “I have a question for both of you,” a reporter chimed in, snapping Yuri out of his reverie. “You two have been spotted together around Barcelona many times over the past few days. It seems that you have become very close on and off the ice,” The reporter paused, looking between the two boys.

        “What comes next for the two of you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's is the end of part 1! Special thanks to my friend for editing this and helping me turn my muddled brainstorms into an actual plot. I began writing this fic after I watched the YOI Welcome to the Madness extra, and I was so inspired that I wanted to add to the story.
> 
> Concerning the bathroom stall scene... please be gentle; it's my first time writing smut. I tried to address the age difference/add a warning because Yuri is technically underage. 
> 
> Anyways, I have plans to make this a multi-part series, but I didn't want to post anything without having it finished first (I tried posting by chapter once on a different site, but then I stopped writing and it sucked for everyone). The next work will be more fluffy, incorporate more than just two characters (oops), and look at what's next in Yuri and Otabek's (long distance) relationship. Keep an eye out, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
